Opening Up
by Queen-sama
Summary: Blind, ten year old Hinata felt abandoned by her family. When she decides to run away with Deidara to the Akatsuki base, what could happen? She'll have fun times, new friends, and people that care about her. Hidan likes Konan? Wait, when did Ino and Temari get involved? This fanfiction will make you laugh and faint from cuteness. Read, follow, and review!
1. Chapter 1

**This is SmallSkittles here! Or Lucy if you prefer. I always loved this pairing and this is my first fanfic! I'll upload weekly, I'm just hoping that at least a few people will read this. If you have any questions,comments, any stories worth reading please leave it in the reviews:D I do NOT own Naruto**

**NOW ONTO THE STORY!**

Hinata Hyuuga is the heiress to the Hyuuga Clan. She is 10 years old , her father, Hiashi, only dotes on her older cousin Neji, and her little sister Hanabi. She was born blind and will possibly always will be. She is the only hyuuga in history to be born blind so her life probably wasn't the happiest.

"HINATA!," Hiashi shouted. He was in a rage because his daughter was so slow. Why couldn't she be a prodigy like her other sibling, Hanabi. She can't even use the byagugan. This ability let the Hyuugas see the chakra points and let them see 360 degrees. He was apalled that she was blind.

" Y-yes?," She stuttered a little.

Hinata had short hair. It had a tint of blue in it. She was fairly short for her age and she resembled her mother very much. Unfortunately, her mother died giving birth to Hanabi. Hinata never hated Hanabi for it though and she got used to the feeling of cold stares around her. Hanabi was actually very sweet although not always to her father. She was positive that her cousin Neji stopped caring for her though.

" Don't stutter child, your so useless. You are no longer a Hyuuga heir. Hanabi will take your place as the heir. At least she won't disapoint me the way you did all these years." He didn't want to do this, but its the right thing to do for the sake of the clan. They had to keep their position in being the most powerful clan in Konoha.

Hinata felt useless at these kind of times. She was probably holding the clan down. She ran upstair to her room without a word. Neji looked through the door afraid of aproaching her, she seemed rather distant. It is partly his fault for pushing her away, but Neji just didn't know how to treat someone nicely very well.

"Come in Neji," Hinata said quietly

Hinata didn't realize it, but because she was blind her hearing and smelling are pretty advanced. Although it may not have been as sharp as the Inuzaki's. Neji was a little hesitant but came in anyway.

He just said," Your not weak, don't let him push you anymore." He gave a comforting smile. Then left. I gues thats the closest to sincere he would get.

_Although_ this wasn't the first time he said something comforting she thanked him and smiled. She thought outloud" I wish I could see, and become stronger." This is probably the reason Naruto never really agnowledged her existance even though he was the source of her courage. She had low confidence, that and she always fainted around him, but its a little hard not to because of his radiating smile. She knew he liked Sakura Haruno. Sakura was kind hearted, but in her eyes Sasuke was the guy she was in love with.

"Do you really want to be stronger,un?" The unfamiliar voice came from her window. Strange because she lived on the top floor.

"Who's there?," questioned Hinata

" It's me the amazing bomb artist Deidara, un! Art is a BANG!"

"Haha s-so how can I b-become strong?" she managed to stutter out. She was a little happy someone could talk to her normally. "Um and h-how d-did you know wh-where I live?"

" I come here sometime to train and get supplies for the group I'm in. I see you sometimes just sitting around outside doing nothing, yeah. And so I thought you were lonely, un. By the way how old are you?" Judgeing from her appearence, she shouldn't be older than him or anyone in the group." Our group is called the Akatsuki."

"I'm only 10," she said

He was glad she was younger he said,"I'm 13, now are you coming or what, un?"

She never had an opportunity to become stronger and maybe she would see(or at least experience) the world. Training with the Akatsuki will probably prevent her from ever seeing Naruto and her family for a while. Actually she didn't even know what the Akatsuki was. The innocent girl wondered if he just wanted to kill her. She was a little skeptical on trusting a complete stranger. His voice was upbeat and calming though. He was someone she just met, someone she doesn't know, but yet someone she felt she could trust him with her life.

Hinata realized she didn't have much time to decide what she should do, but Hinata thought it was best to trust her heart.

"I'll go," She said it without stuttering. What else did she have to lose? Her family thought she was a disgrace, the person she looks up to doesn't know she exist.

"Great, un!" Deidara exclaimed.

"I just need to pack up some stuff real quick." She gathered all her favorite articles of clothing. There weren't too many valuable things in her room. She couldn't see pictures, or read many books. Hinata decided that she would try and write a letter to her family and friends. She didn't want them to feel too worried after she was gone.

Deidara was watching her curiously. It didn't look as though se was scared. Actually she seemed to be in her own little world ignoring, and forgeting the fact that he was there! The amazing artist!

"Er you almost done,un? If we don't leave soon than someone might find out that I'm here,un."

"O-oh sorry." She twiddled her fingers together.

Deidara decided that she was done packing up. He grabbed her hand and led her near the window. He quickly made a clay bird from his hands. He got on the bird and pulled her up right next to him.

Hinata was thinking _'I may be on my way to find happiness'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I know that I said I would update weekly but since I already had this chapter written and I have the third almost done too(: so more cuteness and fluff is in this chapter**

HINATA POV

I was on a clay bird, with a boy named Deidara and for some reason I'm not that scared. Maybe I'm just dreaming? Actually the wind and air felt rather refreshing. Although I felt a tiny bit uneasy being up in the air so high.

"Hey Deidara, what do you look like?" She went to touch his face and hair out of habit. Its times like these where she wish she could see the most.

"Ermmm I have long blone hair tied up. one of my bangs cover my left eye completely, and I have a small scope that I wear, it has a lot of different features on it,un," he stated proudly. He made the scope himself. "It really was a true piece of art wouldn't you agree, yeah?"

" A scope? A-Are you lying to me?"Long hair...sorta like Neji's. And blonde hair like Naruto's... but she knew best that comparing someone to someone else makes them feel bad. So, she didn't say anything. " And h-how w-would you have m-made it b-by yourself?"

"Don't worry I'm not lying, you wanna touch the scope for proof,un? I learned how to make it from a book Sasori gave me."

I reached out to touch it, but she guess that she miscalculated and accidently poked the side of his right cheek. "Umm..that was my cheek." he said sorta embarrassed.

I found it funny so I started laughing and reapeatedly poked his cheek. It was sort of an addicting thing to do for her because Neji- nii and her father probably would never let her do this. And if she tried to poke Hanabi then she might end up being bitten or worse. Even at the age of 4 she was quite agressive.

"Can you stop poking me?" he whined.

" Ah so-sorry." she said quietly, she must have been blushing red even if she could not see.

She reached out and cupped her hands around his face gently. Her fingers moved slowly towards the scope and then she heard a strange clicking noise."What was that?" she questioned. Well at least she knew he wasn't lying to her. " Y-yeah the scope is pretty c-cool.

Deidara relpied," Oh nothing,un"

Awww she was soo cute blushing like that. Of course he would never admit it, un. Darn the guys at the lair would be all over her well maybe if they were normal. And with the exception of Hidan because everybody at the hideout knows he has a big crush on Konan, except her though. Well probably because he's always mean to was pretty normal for guys to bully the girls they like though. He felt a little bad about giving Hinata a white lie because his scope could take pictures and Hinata just took a picture of herself. He wanted a picture of her so he kept quiet about it.

"By the way how do you get around stuff you know since you can't see." Deidara asked. He was wondering about this for a while now.

Hinata said," Well I can sorta tell where someone is by listening to the vibrations they give when they walk, but sometimes I just have to memorize everything the b-best I-I can.

Deidara eyes looked bigger than the moon for a second. "WOW!" Thats cooler than my scope, un."

She was happy for being praised and said," Thanks D-Deidara."

I said," So Hinata we will be reaching the lair in the morning, It wasn't far away from Konoha, but he didn't want to fly too fast with Hinata on board, plus the way to get there was a little confusing because nobody knew or owned the land the lair was on."Do you wanna sleep now?" He didn't even realize it was this late. I Guess time flies when your on a clay bird with a sweet girl. _'That was the saying right?'_

"No I want to be awake when we get there" she smiled a little bit and she said that without stuttering.

* 25 minutes later*

Deidara heard a soft snoring sound, he looked behind him and Hinata was sound asleep. "HUH? she said she wanted to be awake when we arrive,un", he thought aloud. Hinata mumbled something," Chocolate yumm." She was drooling a little bit.

He laughed to himself, he placed her head on his shoulder carefully. I wonder how she'll react when she meets the other members of the Akatsuki group.

HINATA POV

Hinata's inner thoughts: Eep! Why am I so close to him? She has never had interactions with boys before besides Kiba, and Shino. They were her knights and shining armor. They protected her when she was being made fun of by the other neihborhood kids. She snuck out the mansion a lot to go visit them. It made her sad a little because she wouldn't be able to meet up with them right now. Then she remembered how she fell asleep yesterday.

Deidara woke up and blushed a little at the sight of Hinata. " Hey sleeping beauty what happened to wanting to be awake, un?"He was glad that she couldn't notice. " You know Hinata we're almost there, actually we basically are here,yeah" he said

"Follow me," he said. He shyly grabbed her hand and led her in the small cave. She almost tripped over a step, and she started flailing her arms, but Deidara easily caught her in his arms.

"Eep!" Ack I can't believe I'm so clumsy.

Deidara laughed hysterically with her reaction.

" Hmph you don't h-have to laugh so much!" But after Hinata said that he started laughing at how adorable she looked while she was sulking.

They both stopped for a second, but he went into the living room.(AN: yes they have a modern living room) He called out," Guys! and uh Konan meet the new girl!"


	3. Chapter 3

NOBODY'S POV

Hinata stood there waiting for everyone, but the wait wasn't long. 10 seconds later a stampede of footsteps filled the room. Before she knew it. it came to a stop.

"Wahhhhh she's so cute!" Tobi threw himself on her ," She's like a soft white bunny! So kawaii! Where'd you pick her up?"

Kisame asked," Another stray cat you picked up?"

Itachi said," If all of you talk at once, she won't understand anything."

"Eh!" Hinata's face felt so hot she could faint. Who the heck was hugging her? and why did his face feel hard?

Deidara yelled," Tobi get off her and wait. None of your business! Now stop bothering me. Where should I start with the introductions,un? Ok everbody this is Hinata Hyuuga she is blind. but she could be useful to us." he said while ignoring the question his friends were asking him.

All of a sudden Hidan shouts," The Fuck, how can she be useful if shes freaking blind! I mean she's another useless girl like Konan AHAHAHAHA."

Konan angrily smacked Hidan in annoyance. Deidara did a face palm sheesh no wonder Konan thinks Hidan hates her and no wonder Hidan is too stupid to realize that Konan has a crush on Pein,un.

Deidara announced," Ok since Hidan is being rude to the princess lets continue with the intros. The girl with the blue hair is Konan. Then the freak who hugged you earlier is Tobi. He wears a mask around that looks like an orange lollipop. Kisame is the guy carrying the fake,plastic sword, although its a_ little_ sharp,and well he has blue skin. Itachi is the one with the raven colored hair. He's one of the oldest guys here. And Pein here is the leader. He's cool isn't he? his peircings are totally awesome! Zetsu is the weird plant looking dude. Sasori is the fella with the blood red hair. Hidan is the guy with the crude mouth. I guess we're pretty close friends. The gangs all here,un! Except for Kakuza because he quit the group, un."

Some people felt a little offensive about the introduction especially Zetsu, and Kisame.

Hinata stammered out," U-Um e-even though I-I'm b-blind I hope I c-can be of some use." She smiled shyly and did a light bow.

Konan who isn't easily excited yelped out in joy. Finally she won't be the only girl. Ugh everyone relys on her to cook. So, maybe she can have a girl friend!

Itachi wasn't really interested in Hinata although theres a touch of familiarness comeing from her. Has he seen her before? Pein agreed that its ok for her to join as long as someone helps her train to be stronger. Sasori went off to his room to draw and play with his creepy puppets.

"Tobi is a good boy! I'll train the little princess." Tobi didn't have a lot of skills the Akatsuki were familiar with, except maybe being very fast and good at running away in a crisis.

Deidara states ," Since Hina-hime doesn't know where everything is yet I'll help her around in the meantime,un."

Konan shouted," NO! Hinata should be escoted by me! Cause i'm the only other girl here!"

"Wait Tobi wants to to show her around. No fairrr!"

Hinata decided to hang out with Konan because she also wanted a female friend. " Deidara thanks f-for th-the offer, but I'll b-be with Konan. "Hidan seemed to have a jealous look because Konan was never this excited before.

" Okay so the kitchen is right beside the living room. All of our rooms fit on the second floor somehow. I Don't know why, maybe cause its how our base was built."

Hinata nodded aborbing the information," So, whats the shape of the base?"

" Well it kinda resembles a skull." Konan saw how Hinata looked a little freaked out and quickly added," We don't kill or anything in our group. Its just the way the base was shaped." Konan than heard Hinata's stomache grumble. " Are you hungry? You could have just told me. I don't bite. Plus its almost time for dinner."

Hinata apologized," Sorry, I'm n-not to used t-to h-how everything w-works around here yet. How about I'll let you cook dinner?" Hinata was a pretty good cook. Since she wasn't any good at things ninja related.

Hinata prepared some miso soup, a nice helping of rice, and spaghetti and meatballs. Nobody in the Akatsuki have had spaghetti before, but everybody liked it.

At night Hinata was to share a room with Konan. Konan had a queen sized bed all to herself so she was explaining how lonely it felt sometimes.

Hinata said," Wow th-theres a pretty calming smell i-in this r-room." Now if only Hinata figure what it was. She was thinking it might have been perfume, but instead took another guess, "D-do I smell...flowers?"

Konan squealed," Yeah! I get them from behind our base. Pein even got me a bouquet for my birthday. He's so dreamy. I pressed the flowers and put them in this book!"

"Cool I'm pretty jealous of you. Y-you have someone thats important to you and something you really love. Plus your s-surrounded by energetic p-people."

"Well there great and all, but I never get to talk about stuff with them that I can talk about you! Your a nice friend."

They both exchanged warm smiles and went to bed hugging each other loosely.

* next day*

DEIDARA POV

He was slightly dissapointed that Hinata chose to go with Konan, but he didn't think about it too much. He woke up to the smell of food.

Deidara went down lazily and saw Hinata cooking breakfast. Konan did a pretty good job of showing everything around,un. I'm surprised that she knows where everything is already.

_I wonder what shes making. I could use something besides eggs from Konan. Not that they weren't edible but it gets boring. She never cooks anything different! Plus there were eggshells in them in the beginning!Except that one time she made a mountain of pancakes and bacon for Pein's birthday,un, they were ok according to Pein,un._

"So watcha making,yeah?" O my goodness she's making bacon,sausage, and pancakes!

Deidara shouted," Hey! If noone's comeing down to eat then I'm gonna eat it all!

Hidan shouts almost immediately," Like hell I'm gonna let you do that!" The only thing that could wake Hidan up in the morning is food. His stomache is like a black hole.

Stampeding downstairs was Hidan and soon everyone rushed downstairs. I guess the smell of the food got them going. Well since we haven't had anything to do lately the excitement was a good thing. After this, we'll have to explain what our group does.

Konan says," Woah this is really good. I guess I don't have to make eggs anymore."

Itachi, Tobi, Sasori, and Zetsu thought so too though they didn't say anything out loud. Looking at Hidan's face, he looked kinda sad about not being able to eat Konan's food, but he was stuffing his face while crying... It was a quite a sight to see.

HINATA'S POV

Pein stated suddenly," I guess your wondering what our group does right Hinata?"

She nodded looking a little nervous what might he might say.

" We here Akatsuki members usually go around defeating criminals or bullies, it build up confidence and strength. But since we don't have a lot of money, we go on little adventures for treasures. To go looking for treasure takes up a lot of energy so that's why to be part of our group, you will have to train with us."

Konan added," Its pretty fun sometimes. Its like we're going on adventures."

Hidan said," You are such a kid"

" Well at least I don't look like I'm old! Go bald stupid Hidan!"

" Idiot This is a style. Hey! Don't say that babe!"

An angry mark popped up on Konan's forhead," Don't call me that pig!

Hinata laughed at their argument before gulping, wondering how well she will do.

**This was a pretty long chapter! Not so much romance, but be patient! It's coming, promise!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi~ I was thinking of doing an Easter special with a lot of deixhina, but I'm short on time.:/ but I gues a festival is the next best thing. And I want to thank SilentxHoper, magicrazy101, Veraozao, demyx8, lovie345, and Liquor's-quicker for reviewing or favoriteing my story.**

After finishing their breakfast, they went outside to watch Hinata train.

Pein decided that Itachi would be the best person to train Hinata. Afterall, he had the patience for her and could probably unlock whatever potential she has. Besides at least he wouldn't go all out, and hurt her too badly.

The Akatsuki members gathered outside to see what was gonna happen. Deidara looked scared out of his mind. Deidara and Hinata were standing opposite sides of the grassy feild.

He was mentally thinking _'Itachi you better not hurt Hinata'_

**Meanwhile at the Hyuuga compound**

Neji was in panic mode with the sudden disappearence of Hinata. " Lady Hinata where are you? Oh no oh no its all my fault isn't it? I shouldn't have been so cold to her! Where are the coldhearted criminals that took her?"

Hiashi wasn't taking this any better maybe even worse," WHO ARE THE HOOLIGANS THAT TOOK HER? I SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SO ROUGH! Those brats are gonna wish that they never took my dear and eldest daughter. Come on Neji we're going to find Lady Tsunade and see if she can assist us in anyway possible."

Neji started to calm down. " Ok uncle."

Everyone at the Akatsuki suddenly sneezed. " Sasori stated," That was a little strange..." Everyone agreed by nodding their heads.

Tsunade boomed," Hinata was kidnapped? After doing some research I found out that there were many wealthy people who reported being robbed. Deidara seems to be part of a group called the Akatsuki. They are young children, but the power they have is greater than the AMBU combined. They seem to hunt for rare artifacts and sell them in the black market according to these reports. Let me see the letter." Hiashi complyed and handed the letter to her.

The letter that Hinata wrote was plain and simple:

Dear Family,

I know that I have been a dissapointment so I decided to go off somewhere far away. The person who is taking care of me seems to be very kind. I can't promise that I'll return one day, but I hope you guys will take care of youselves.

From, Hinata

P.S Old geezer I've seen the pain you caused her don't expect her to come back to you,yeah!

From, Deidara.

"...Hiashi! This is obviously proof that you haven't been treating Hinata fairly."

Hiashi said," B-but the Hyuuga clan must be serious and strict. I really do care I just want her back now." He was on his kneels wishing that he could've taken back all of the cruel words he has said.

Tsunade sighed thinking _Where could Hinata be? " _I got_ it._ I'll send out professioal tracking ninjas and see if they can locate her.

Back to the training

Itachi was just using taijutsu to fight with Hinata. Her accuracy wasn't that good, but her speed was pretty amazing. The fighting has been going on for about 30 minutes now She was pretty close to the point of exhaustion, but her chakra level seemed to be increasing. Her power is starting to be unleashed only after this short amount of time. Itachi started to pick up the speed and gave her one more kick to her leg. She fell backwards.

Pein wasn't surprised that she was looked like she was reaching her breaking point, but on the inside. Now that was the part thats getting stronger rapidly.

Deidara rushed out but Itachi stopped him.

Deidara shouted," What are you doing to her,un? I just want to help her yeah!"

"Hmph maybe you should look at Hinata one more time."

Hinata was back on her feet and it seemed that she under went some kind of a transformation jutsu. There were whiskers on her face and ears on the top of her head. Her petite hands now had sharp claws. Her teeth now sharpened. The most surprising thing was that she had ten beautiful blue tails. She had a new determined look in her eyes and she charged at Itachi.

Itachi let out a grunt as he fell. He got up quick to try and dodge all of her attacks.

**Hinata POV**

This new power was overwhelming. She couldn't believe how sharp her senses was now. She could _feel_ where he was now. She was determined to defeat Itachi. He was too agile for her though and she didn't know how to control or use her powers all that well. She then realized that she lost him. '_ Now where could he be?' _He knocked her out once more from above. She lost conciousness.

Her senses were starting to come back tp her.

Hinata shyly said," Um excuse me?

She heard Konan yelling," Why were you so rough with her? She couldv'e been really hurt!Oh hey Hinata... Hinata!

Deidara was yelling just as loud as she was then stopped to see Hinata.

Tobi ran up to crush her in a hug.

"I though Princess would never wake up! I did all I could do to help you!"

Deidara said," What help? All you did was try to kiss her while she was asleep, un!" He was starting to remember how hard Tobi was trying and started feeling angry again.

" No! Tobi wanted to give Hina a princess kiss like in the books. She would've woken up right away if you didn't stop me!"

Itachi gave them a sharp glare," She needed to unlock her power and because of me she can now transforn into what resembles a wolf. Just within 3 hours she was able to achieve that. Now Pein I think we're ready to go on another mssion pretty soon. But I suggest we let Hinata relax."

Deidara muttered," Sorry,un"

Its impossible to be mad at him. "I-its ok." She gave him a reassuring smile.

Pein nodded his head in agreement," We haven't been anywhere in a while, why not go to the Konoha Spring Festival? It should be ok as long as we wear a disguise.

Hinata wasn't sure if she should be happy or not to go visit Konoha. She misses all her friends but what if she runs into someone she knows at the festival. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Konan.

Konan squealed in delight! An entire day with Pein! She got a little carried away and gave Pein a loose hug.

Shw whispered," Thank you." in his ear. There was the slightest blush on his face. He wasn't really used to girls.

Hidan looked like he was gonna explode with jealously then in a burst of anger he shouted," KONAN! Your acting like a clingy bitch! He would never like you anyway! "

Konan looked a little hurt, but she recovered instantly," Hidan you are never going to get a girlfriend if your just gonna act like a vulgar pig! I hate you! Then she ran off to her room. Leaving Hidan to sulk in the corner wondering why she didn't like him. Everyone looked exhausted after that little show. The festival was in 2 days.

**Ohhh who will Konan end up with? Lets see what couples there should be! No there will not be any kind of love triangle because I don't want to break someone's delicate heart.( Mostly Kiba's)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiya! So I spent a little more time on this than I thought I would, but I think its worth the wait. Thanks to whoever is reading this right now! You inspire me! Review if ya like it and if you want me to write any mix-matched couples others don't even think of!**

There was only one day until the Konoha Spring Festival. Konan was still pissed at Pein and they still needed to get there disguises ready if they want to make it on time.

Konan asked," So Hinata are you going to wear a yukata? Deidara will love it you know. She gave a suggestive wink.

Hinata blushed " O-oh I don't r-really k-k-know. She twiddled her fingers together. B-but I'll wear one i-if you do. Hinata knew that Konan seemed to like Pein. " You s-seem really fond o-of Pein." Even dense, shy Hinata could see that Hidan didn't seem to hate Konan one bit despite the vulgar insults.

Konan stuttered out," Wh-wht a-a-are you taling a-about? Ahahaha because I have no idea what you mean."

"W-wow Konan and I thought I-I was the only o-one who stuttered a-around here." She gave an out of character statement to Konan.

" Geez! When did you get so smart?" She wondered if Hinata enjoys her time here. She seems to be a little more open than when she first came here. "But I'll wear one, but only one with big flower patterns on them!"

There fun time was interrupted when Itachi yelled out," Oy! Everyone needs to come down to choose a disguise!"

Konan shrugged her shoulders and went down stairs toward the living room. Hinata followed behind her quietly.

"Hah? Whats with all the clothes lying around here? Actually where did you get all this stuff?" Hidan asked.

Sasori said," Well Zetsu, Itachi, Deidara, and I went and uh "borrowed" some of the clothes that we thought would make good disguises for the festival. Don't worry we got some girl clothes for Hinata and Konan, too."

The living room was burried with all sorts of clothes and other things neccessary.

Zetsu stated calmly," Well, are you guys not gonna pick up any of the clothes we went to the trouble of getting? **Or do you have any complaints you would like to share?"**

Everyone shivered at the second part of the statement. Deidara hid behind Sasori. Then they all scrambled to find clothes that they would like.

The guys must not have been paying a lot of attention on what they were buying because in the mess there were clown outfits, tutus, witch costomes, cosplay outfits, and other shady looking stuff.

Hey did you guys get any kimonos?" Konan asked.

Deidara said," Eh we must have at least picked up some. Its just that there probably burrried somewhere in this mess,un" He knew he got _some_ because he got a lot of clothes that he thought would look cute on Hinata and well he guess they would look okay on Konan.

Konan started looking and immediately found a pair of panities. " Eep! What kind of stores did you guys look in?"

The guys just started whistling.

Konan started flinging clothes and accessories around and they landed on random pieces of furniture and of course some of the Akatsuki members until Hidan shouted," Here! Just take this! Your making a freaking mess. holding up a light colored purple yukata with a huge white carnation on it. At the same time Pein help out a dark pink kimono with a few roses on it.

Hidan said," I think this would look um good on you."

"Woah Hidan this is actually pretty cute and Pein I really appreciate that you picked this one out for me, but its a little too cutesy for me. Purple is more my color." Sigh she felt really excited that Pein chose this for her though. "Um you won't mind if I keep the yukata anyway though,right?

"Not at all. I hope you wear this next time." Pein said this while Hidan gave her a goofy grin.

"By the way...thanks Hidan." Konan muttered. She gave them both a hugs.

"U-uh its nothing to get to excited over." Hidan was scratching his cheek while saying this.

Pein looked pretty pink " Yeah what Hidan said."

Deidara shouted across the room," Hinata! I found a good yukata for you to wear, un!" He was waving around a yellow yukata with orange cherry blossoms. There were little petals scattered around the yukata.

" Th-that so n-nice of you t-to p-p-pick out something l-like that for m-me." Gosh she could only imagine how red she could look while Deidara described what it looked like. "Its really pretty I c-can't wait to wear i-it at the festival!" She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Her teacher told her that kisses on a cheek were a good way to someone your appreciation.

"Ahahaha its nothing, yeah." _'Gosh I'm glad she can't see how uncool I look right now'_

As for the other member: Itachi is going to wear a blue t-shirt, skinny jeans, and a black jacket. Tobi was gonna wear a my little pony t-shirt, and gray shorts. Deidara was gonna wear a blue checkered shirt with leather pants, and a white cap. Zetsu a hawaiin style shirt with khaki pants. Hidan will wear sungasses, black leather jacket, and tight black pants. Sasori was gonna wear a gray hoodie, and jeans, and a black wig. Kisame had to wear a mask too because his skin was blue.

After that they still looked pretty normal, they just weren't wearing their usual heavy robes. Sasori suggested, " Tobi why don't you wear a different kind of mask?"

" Tobi's a good boy so I guess I'll wear his cat mask." He swapped masks so quick nobody got a glimpse of his face.

"U-um I should wear contact lenses,right?" Hinata's eyes stood out too much so she decided to wear brown contact lenses. " The only issue I-I h-have is how are we gonna walk wh-when w-we get there?"

Everyone stared at her blankly. They didn't get that far yet.

"Well we can think of what to do on the way there. **Deidara please prepare a clay bird quickly."** Zetsu commanded.

"No problem, un!" It only took a few seconds and everyone was already dressed to go.

Deidara lifted Hinata up even with her protesting although it sounded more like babbling. Same thing going on with Konan and Hidan.

It was late at night, but they wanted to make sure noone would spot them. They should arrive in Konoha early in the morning.

***5:00a.m.***

Hinata woke up pretty suddenly. ' I wonder who's controlling the bird right now. '

It turns out it was Deidara's turn. She knew the clay bird was very big and safe, but she was still afraid that she might fall. Hinata called out quiet;y ," Um Deidara d-do you m-mind if I sl-sleep on you shoulder?"

" Oh Hina, your awake sure. " Deidara reached out and grabbed her hands. _' Wow her hands are so small '_

Hinata was thinking _' He has really warm, strong hands '_

They were both thinking the same thing_ ' I hope I never have to loose this feeling '_

**Sorry sorry this is a pretty boring chapter...I'm guessing I'm gonna make this story around 30 chapters? Not gonna tell you whats gonna happen next though! Keep reading! The next chapter will woo you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**PLEASE READ THIS: I want to start a new story, but I have to decide what pairing to do. i was thinking of Gaara and Hinata, or Ino and Zetsu. I also rewrote some chapters thats why the numbers of words increased if anyone noticed. And I gave Tobi and everyone more lines. This is probably the best thing well at least its the longest I've ever written so I hope you enjoy!**

Deidara landed the massive bird in a desserted area close to the festival at around 7:30 a.m Everyone woke up at 9:00 a.m though. Hidan was on Konan's lap, and Pein was resting his head on her soldier. Konan, Hidan, and Pein woke up at the same time. Konan screamed," Kyaa! Get off!"

Hidan yelled," What's the matter with you!"

Pein fell off the bird and landed on his back, " Well that sure made me look uncool."

Konan scrambled off the bird to help Pein " Sorry about that. Its just that you guys surprised me."

Hidan yelled," What about me!"

Konan said," Oh you were here?"

"Gahhh! What the fuck! Then Kisame shot him a glare from swearing. The Hidan mumbled,"Never mind"

Deidara noticed Hinata hasn't woken up yet. So he went up to her. ' Wow she looks kinda cute like that.' He quickly used his scope to take a picture. " Okay Hina-hime I think you should wake up now, yeah." She moved a little. but then went back to sleep. He was gonna try to wake her up again until Tobi butted in.

"Dei-Dei, Hinata won't wake up if your being that gentle". Tobi pounced on Hinata. " HINATA WAKE UP!"

Hinata woke up suddenly, feeling something heavy on her. "Wh-what?" Before Tobi could say anything. Hinata kicked him off.

Zetsu said, "Wow hasn't Hinata gotten stronger? **Or maybe its just because Tobi is a little slow."**

Deidara and Hidan were laughing like crazy after Hinata kicked him off.

Tobi was feeling a little dizzy as he was stammering, " S-ee? I knew I could wake her up."

Hinata was by Tobi's side hugging him tightly." I-I'm so sorry f-for hurting y-you!" Thats when Deidara stopped laughing and ran over where Tobi and Hinata was. Deidara pushed Tobi to the side.

Deidara said," Tobi says he's fine now,un! Let's just go get some breakfast now! I'm starving,un! He grabbed Hinata's hand, holding it tightly. Hinata's faced was still a little red. Though she was getting used to it. "Hinata, your face is a little red, ya know"

"I-I know that!"

Pein agreed to the breakfast idea," Ok everybody lets go."

Kisame had to carry Itachi on his back because Itachi was not a morning person. Irachi was muttering," Put me down I can walk myself." But seemed to tired to actually mean it.

"Hey Shino have you seen Hinata lately?" Kiba asked

" Hm no now that you mention it."

"Maybe we should go to her house and ask if she wants to go to the festival with us. She went last year with us after all"

" Okay why not?

Shino and Kiba walked to Hinata's house but nobody was at home. The housemaid told them that Hiashi was at the hokage's place right now.

Kiba shouted," Oy! Shizune! Is Hiashi here?"

Shizune answered," He's in her office," She saw the two young boys walk towards the office door. Shizune said panicky," Wait you can't go in there yet!"

Shino and Kiba ignored her and went in anyway.

Shino and Kiba walked in to see Hiashi yelling," Hinata is still missing! How long is it going to take to find her!"

Tsunade sighed feeling like she has said this way too many times," I told you our ninjas can't find her! The world's a big place and nobody knows where the Akatsuki base is!"

Kiba shouted even louder," HINATA'S MISSING?" He started to panic and ran in circles aroung the room. " Where is she? How far could a little blind girl run? Noo now I'll be stuck with Shino thw whole time at the festival."

Shino grabbed Kiba's collar and asked," What do you mean?" He was feeling concerned because Hinata was one of his few friends.

Tsunade answered sadly," She was captured by an Akatsuki member, but we still don't know where she is. Now young ones shouldn't worry about these things. The Konoha Spring Festival is today afterall!"

Hiashi was about to say something until Tsunade kicked all of them out of her office.

The Akatsuki and Hinata walked into a nearby pastry shop in their disguies.

The shopowner said," My you kids sure look ready for the festival," she was kind looking elderly lady. "I've never seen you kids hear before."

Sasori answered calmly," It's because we live quite the distance from here."

They all say down to eat in the shop. Everyone ate 3 people's worth of sweets. In Tobi's case he ate 5 peoples because they haven't had any of this stuff for a while. Pein just handed the elderly lady the money they owed and left. They left the store with Hinata holding hands with Deidara and Konan linking arms with Pein. They walked aroung until it was 6:00p.m and was about to enter the festival grounds.

Itachi stated," Since we don't want anyone to get lost, we're just gonna hold hands while walking in the crowded streets." Everyone made a face thinking that he's lost his mind. " Don't give me that look! We're just doing this for safety anyway. Now draw sticks to decide who's holding hands with who."

Hidan said," What are you Dora? Who cares about safety," Now that little outburst earned him a hit from Kisame's sword. " Bastard" Then Konan endd up punching Hidan's head. " Why is it always me that gets hit?"

Everyone drew their sticks and the order was: Zetsu, Tobi, Deidara, Hianta, Sasori, Pein, Konan, Hidan, Itachi, and Kisame. Itachi gave everyone walkie talkies.

Deidara said," Ok now lets go,un. _**'**__ Yes I'm with Hinata!_ He entwined his fingers with Hinata's. When they started looking around the stands, they heard a lot of comments. Like, " There so adorable "

"Aw isn't that cute?"

"Those yukatas look very nice, and expensive. I wonder how they could have afforded those."

" I wish my children were that cute" It seemed that nobody reconized them, but they were getting sick of the comments.

Hidan asked Koan," Look theres a gold fish scooping stand! Isn't it stu-"

Konan said," I always wanted to play that!" Can we go check it out?" Noone ever played before but heard about it. So, they went over there.

Hinata said," I d-don't th-think I can pl-play this game." obviously dissapointed.

Deidara said," "Its okay,un. I'll get one for you. " Deidara was focusing a lot. He failed the first two trys, but he managed to get one. " Here you go Hinata." She took it shyly.

"Thank you, Deidara."

For some reason Kisame cought about 15 fish without even trying, but only kept 2.

Konan spotted some stuff animals she really wanted from a shooting game. She ran out there without thinking. Hidan and Pein ran after her. She already paid, but couldn't get the blue teddy bear. "Your a horrible shot you know." Hidan said after catching up to her.

"Sh-shut up!" Before she could say anything else Hidan grabbed the gun out of her hands and won the bear.

The guy running the stand said," Your a mighty good shot kid. Did you win that for your little girlfriend over there?"

" No! We're just a part of the same group"

The shopowner thought there was something more going on but just said," Whatecer you say boy."

Hidan said," Uh for you." he handed her the bear. Pein was admiring the moment between them thinking that they looked good together.

" Thanks Hidan. Listen I'm sorry about pushing you this morning." She gave a bright smile.

Hidan was blushing really hard. The only things that came out of his mouth were," No prob."

*** Zetsu***

Itachi said," Geez I wonder where those three ran off to."

Deidara said," Don't worry about them, un"

Soon Zetsu came to a sudden stop. He was saw a young blonde haired girl running a flower stand.

Zetsu stated," Hey guys I'm just gonna go over there for a bit. **So don't come and bother me."** Nobody dared to object him going off. " Hey, nice flowers you got here." he said to the girl. He was starting to feel a little nervous.

" Hiya yeah thanks my name is Ino Yamanaka. Whats yours?" She was thinking that his appearence was a bit strange, but in a way he was kinda good looking. " You know, your kinda hot." This was also the age she got interested in boys.

" My name is Zetsu, and I have to say you are very cute." His stomache was growling. " Oh sorry about that"

" You hungry?," She asked curiously. "My mom got me some food earlier, but theres only takoyaki left and some chicken." She took out the takoyaki and held it out for him to eat.

He shyly ate the takoyaki in one bite. **" **Thanks Ino.** But I can feel myself " **_' Shoot my voice came out menaceingly _'

Ino looked at him a little bit strangely.

"Yeah sorry I sort of have a split personality and its kinda hard to control sometimes." looking for any sort of reaction.

" Wow well I'm not to surprised by it judging by how your face has 2 colors, and you don't have to hold it back. Just be who you are." She looked at Zetsu seeing he looked kinda sad. " But like I said I think your hot that way." He brightened up and they continued to chat and learn more about each other.

Sasori said," Well now we lost 4 people. I think I'll just go off by myself"

Kisame said," Yeah me too.

Itachi said," Well I don't want to be the third wheel so I'll just go too lets meet up to watch the fireworks later though."

So then there was only Deidara and Hinata left. Deidara said," Soo, what should we do now,yeah"

" How about we grab some food?" So he led her into a takoyaki stand and he was having fun feeding her. " Dei-deidara! I-I c-c-can feed m-myself!"

" No way! What if you get you yukata dirty, un."

"F-fine but I was wondering if you could buy some k-kind of headband for me because the wind is m-messing up my hair."

"Yeah sure I think that shop over there sold some. " He walked over their with Hinata and was looking for something for Hinata.

Then the shopkeeper said," Looking for something for your girlfriend?"

Hinata said embarrasses," We're j-just fr-friends."

"Shot down already little boy" He said jokingly " I think this blue one with the bow would look very nice on the little lady."

"Thanks I'll take it,un." Deidara payed and put it on Hinata's head. " You look very pretty Hina. " So her bangs weren't covering her forehead so he took this opportuniy to do something shocking. He leaned down to kiss her forehead.

Hinata was stuttering ," E-e-eh EH!"

" Now you don't have to owe me anything for the headband, yeah." He shot her a teasing smile.

*** With Itachi ***

Itachi was looking for something interesting to do. He beat a lot of games easily. Then he heard a girl screaming." Leave my brothers alone!" Itachi had nothing better to do so he went over to find a girl with four ponytails fighting two guys. _'She deffinitely can't take both of them on'_

" Hey cops there are two thugs trying to hurt children here!" He said this very loud the two guys cursed and then left.

The girl came over to him and said" I could've beat those guys myself. Hey Kankuro, Gaara take this money and play around a little more. meet me here later." The two scurried off excited.

" Ha! like you could take on those guys now for saving you I should at least get a thanks"

" I said I didn't need your help bastard"

" This bastard's name is Itachi and I still don't here a thank you"

" Whatever ok! Thanks" She glared at him.

"Your welcome um...?"

"Temari" She said smiling slightly

" You my lady look beautiful when you smile." And he really did mean that. Though Itachi didn't show it.

" Idiot weasel-kun" She turned away blushing.

"Hn"

" Thats weird, my brother says that all the time too."

"I'm afraid it's getting late now and I have to get my friends. Until next time." He said that and just left wishing he had a picture of her smiling face.

Itachi called everyone to see the fireworks. Zetsu had to say goodbye to Ino feeling dissapointed. They all sat on the grass staring at the colorful fireworks. To Hinata they were more like loud explosions, but she heard Deidara say," Wow this is art,un." So she just kept quiet and linked arms with him and put her head on his shoulder. He noticed this and wrapped his arm protectively aroung her._ ' Deidara is like my knight and shining armer'_


	7. Chapter 7

**Ello! I hope you enjoy this chapter sorry if its a little late. Its been getting harder to update weekly.I'm going to Washington D.C for a school trip soon so don't expect an update next Saturday and LIKE THE NEW TITLE? ( that was in caps lock to make sure you read that)**

Everyone had an amazing time at the festival. They all had many souveneirs. It was already midnight when the

firework show ended. Hinata fell asleep even with all the loud noises. So, Deidara carried her to the clay bird and everyone followed

"Itachi said," We should leave now before the sun is up."

" What but its really dark now!" Hidan complained.

Itachi stated firmly," We must leave now"

Kismae replied," He's right, we don't have any extra clothes so if we stay til tomorrow, we'll stick out like a sore thumb."

They decided that they'll switch off on who controls the bird every hour. Hinata couldn't do it cause she was asleep and the fact that she was blind and Itachi had terrible eyesight.

Pein volunteered to fly it first. " Since I'm the leader I'll control it so everyone can get a little sleep first.

" I'll stay awake with you Pein!" Konan said eagerly. She was afraid to fall asleep. She hasn't had _that _nighmare in a while but started having it again.

" I couldn't make you do that, you need your sleep."

" I understand Pein. I trust that your going to do a great job flying the bird." She hugged him lossely before slipping into a deep sleep.

Hidan was fuming silently in a corner mumbling," I could fly it better than Pein."

Deidara put Hinata down gently next to him and he used his jacket as a blanket for her. "Good night Hinata."

*4 hours later*

Konan had a nightmare that night. It was the one when her parents abandoned her. Her village was afraid of all the power she possessed so they sent her away. She woke up panting but almost everyone seemed to be asleep. She was stilling feeling panicked and started breathing heathily and quickly.

"Konan? Whats wrong? You don't look well." Hidan said. He had trouble sleeping because he didn't like sleeping on the pretty hard bird. He felt uneasy sleeping on a flying object anyway.

Konan couldn't think straight. She was still feeling jittery and her face was paler than usual. " Stay away!" She didn't want to talk to anyone right now. " Please please just leave me alone stupid!"

"Konan" two hands gripped her shoulders firmly. " Listen you don't have to face everything by yourself. Your not alone anymore in that terrible village. It's okay. It's okay, I'm here for you." He pulled her into a strong embrace. Hidan knew what it was like to feel abandoned. Thats why he believes God gave him a better life.

Konan could feel warm tears in her shoulder._ ' What an idiot crying for me like he knows what I've been through.'_

And than for a a good fifteen minutes I let myself cry like I've never cried before. They weren't loud, but silent filled with pain.

Hidan asked," Have you calmed down?" He was still holding her loving that he could hold the girl he had such a big crush on and being able to comfort her. He was usually mean to her but thats just because boys just didn't know to convey their feeling that well.

" Yeah thank you Hidan," She was looking down feeling too embarrassed about what just happened._' He looked really cool back than. And somehow he seems to be better than Pein...What am I thinking its Hidan!'_ Hidan saw that she was shivering.

Hidan took off his jacket and gave it to Konan to wear. She was protesting, but gave up realizing how stubborn Hidan was. " Go to sleep its getting late crybaby"

" What! You were crying too! And your gonna be cold without that on!"

_' Shit he forgot that he was crying. ' _"Wh-what are you talking about? " he stated dumbly.

Konan didn't want to sleep though. She preffered talking to Hidan because she didn't want to have the same nightare again. " I'll sleep if you'll stay close to me." At the same time she was thinking _' Oh no what did I just say? Would Didan even agree to her childish request.' _

" Sure" He didn't want to argue because she was so pretty but that was besides the point, he couldn't leave her alone. He roughly guided her. She was lying down but still couldn't relax.

Hidan saw this and started patting her head slowly. " It's okay just relax. Nothing is going to hurt you ever again." His usually loud, rowdy voice was soft and caring. She fell asleep in a matter of minutes and so did Hdan.

" Wow took them long enough" Said a devious looking Deidara with his scope on camera mode.

**...**

The Akatsuki were sleeping until they suddenly crashed.

" Ouch what happened? Who was flying the bird? **Because whoever was flying it is gonna be in a major world of pain." **said Zetsu. He still was feeling sad and frustrated he had to leave Ino yesterday.

Tobi was scratching his head nervously " Ya see it was my turn soo I guess I went a little crazy.

Zetsu couldn't control his anger **" I'm going to kill you! " **He went after Tobi in a fury.

" Wait wait I got us home didn't I!" He ws still running for his life. Zetsu was ususlly pretty calm. Even though they were best friends Zetsu will hurt anyone when he's this pissed off. " Besides aren't you just mad becasue you had to leave that pretty girl yesterday? Or is it the fact you'll never see her again?" Suddenly Tobi heard crying

" Wahhh you don't understand anything!" Zetsu ran off to his room and cried into a pillow. " Ino! I want to see you again!"

The others were dumbfounded. Itachi excused himself.

* In Itachi's Room*

"Temari, I have this strange longing feeling to see you again."

...

"Well I guess we won't be seeing them anytime soon" Announced Pein. Then he spotted a sleeping Hinata holding onto Deidara who was awake. Deidara looked as stiff as a log. One of her legs was on him and her head was resting on his shoulder. And all the noise was waking her up.

" Hmmm something is really warm" she whispered. It didn't take too long to realize that she was resting on Deidara " E-eh? Kyaaa!"

" O- ohaya Hinata" Before he knew it there was a red handprint mark on his face. " Aiya that really hurt, yeah"

"S-sorry" She gave him a sheepish grin.

" Sigh I can never be mad at you Hinata." _' Not when your this cute'_

Hidan was glad that he was able to get Konan off of him on time before she woke up. _' Well at least I wasn't cold that night'_

" Wh-wheres Tobi and Itach?" Hinata asked curiously.

Pein was explaining what happened when she was asleep.

Hinata understood everything and was thinking _' Ino? I know who she is and I think I heard from Deidara about how Itachi met Temari yesterday ' _" W-wait I-I th-think I can s-solve this pr-problem." She had a photo album. Her sensei gave it to her on one of her birthday's. She couldn't see the pictures but she was told that they were filled of pictures of her friends. She was really good friends with Temari and Ino. It made her a little lonely.

Everyone followed her to her room. She found the book under her pillow and handed it to Kisame."Yup this girl here is deffinitely Temari. She looks just the way Itachi described her."

"And this little flower girl must be Ino" Said Tobi

" Lets br-bring this to Zetsu and Itachi. I-it m-might cheer them up." They got Zetsu and Itachi to come out of their room and they were now in the living room.

"What do you want to show me?" Itachi was calm once again. Same with Zetsu.

"I heard you were sad about y-yesterday's meetings?"

Itachi and Zetsu ansered," NO! I don't need that girl anymore, there are plenty of other girls around"

" O-oh b-but I have s-some pictures of th-them. I thought you w-wanted to s-see them b-but I guess n-not."

"** Wait you have pictures?** Zetsu asked

" H-hai."

Before she knew it the book was ripped out of her petite hands and the photo album was being searched intently for pictures of their crushes.

" Zetsu found plenty of Ino and was just staring at all of them

" Oh I thought I'd never be able to see he face again!" Itachi stated He realized that everyone was staring at him as he was saying " Ahem please ignore what I just said and thank you Hinata."

Itachi found a picture of himself when he was young standing next to Hinata.

"Hinata, do you remember ever going to the Uchiha house to play?"

"Yeah, A-Are you Itachi-onii?"

Sasori said," Oh yeah I remember we found Itachi in a rich looking neighborhood. I didn't know you knew Hinata before any of us did though."

Itachi stated," Well we were both heirs"

" Thanks Hinata " Zetsu gave her a toothy grin. " Wait what are you guys talking about?"

Itachi was getting a headache from all the noise," I just took care of Hinata when she was younger. My little brother Sasuke also liked hanging out with her until he became emo."

Pein said," Well thats a little strange." And everyone nodded their head in agreement.

" No problem its always so lively aroung here. It was never like this at my house so I'm r-really glad to have you as m-my family.

Konan said," I feel the same way Hina-chan." She glomped Hinata.

" No fair I want to hug her, too, un! " and soon everyone followed until they were squishing each other in a dog pile. Hinata managed to escape first. She threw back her head and started laughing wildly.

" Tobi's confused whats so funny?"

" I do not comprehend this either" Sasori said with a blank expression.

" i-its j-j-just th-that any m-mment h-h-here is n-never an exciting m-moment. She stuttered more than usual due to her laughing. " Its not that I-I n-never think of m-my old fr-friends in Konoha but sometimes you g-guys just make me really h-happy f-for being here."

" Hinata I think your the one who brought us closer together, yeah." Deidara smiled " Plus I think thats the first time I've ever seem someone laugh so hard and I can not believe that person is you",un

" Yup your already one of us." Konan stated. _' Besides without you I would have never got to know more about Hidan'_

" Deidara I like you a lot you know f-for bringing me here. Itachi you making me stronger. K-konan f-for being so kind to me" She started having tears in her eyes " I just love everyone h-here.

Deidara was messing up her hair " Yeah Hinata I love you too." but he only whispered it loud enough so he could hear.

"Hey Tobi has a good idea! Lets play truth or dare!" Ruining the moment Deidara was having with Hinata.

"Tobi! Read the mood!" Deidara shouted "I'm gonna kill you,un!"

"No! This is the second time someone threatened me today!" Tobi ran around screaming wondering what he did wrong

Konan said,"Sigh boys are real immature aren't they Hinata?"

" I-I agree" " Hinata said giggling "W-we girls have to stick together I-I g-guess."

"You said it"

...

"Kiba, Shino are you sure that you saw Hinata at the festival?" Tsunade asked

" Yes even though she had brown eyes and had a different hairstyle. I'm sure it was her. Shino stated. " I planted one of my tracking bugs on her and it seemed to stop at an unknown location."

"Yeah plus she smelled exactly like Hinata" Kiba said

" Ok now we need to in-"

Hiashi and Hinata came crashing through the door. Hiashi carrying Hanabi. " I heard that you were able to locate Hinata" Hiashi said panting. He let go off Hanabi by mistake, but Kiba caught her.

Neji said," It took you guys long enough"

Tsunade felt as if she was going to get a major headache." Ok so when do you want to start searching for her."

" As soon as possible." Hiashi announced

**Hiya! NEW FRIENDS WANTED I've really been wanting friends to talk to about anime unfortunately none of my friends watch anime so add me on facebook? Name: Lucy Fladoodles**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks everyone for reading REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW~ the story is no where near to being finished. **

**THE AGES!**

**Hinata, Ino and Konan: 10**

**Temari: 11**

**Kisame, Hidan, Sasori, Tobi, Zetsu, Deidara: 13**

**Itachi, and Pein: 14**

Hinata POV

I just woke up and felt the living room couch. _' Hmm I must have fallen asleep here yesterday after crying so much.'_ I looked around the room and everything was black, it was always pitch black in my eyes. I sighed loudly. I got off the couch only to for my foot to make contact with something soft, and warm.

"Ouch!" Deidara was waken up immediately after the impact. He opened his eyes to see a Hinata in shock. One foot still on his stomache stepping on him.

" Wh-what did I-I j-just step on?" She was so scared and anxious to find out who just said made that noise.

" Its more like who you just stepped on,un. Actually still stepping on is more like it, yeah."

" Eep! Dei-De-Deidara!" I stopped stepping on him quickly. " Eheh s-sorry Deidara " I was thinking about what else I should say, " Good morning?"

"Why you! A simple sorry won't do this time!" He had a toothish grin and started messing up her already short, messy hair. It was messier than usual cause she just woke up.

" Hahahha stop it!" Well since it seemed he wasn't stopping anytime soon I decided to get even and started ruffling his hair. '_ Not in a pony tail yet?' _I was thinking after feeling his hair. It was kinda funny how soft his hair was. _' How does he get it so nice and fluffy?'_

" Nooo it's gonna take forever to get these knots out later, un. " Deidara said with a distressed face.

"H-hey that w-was j-just payback."

" You two lovebirds done yet?" A tired Sasori said. He was feeling grumpy because they were the reason he woke up.

_' L-lovebirds? Sure Deidara is really nice b-but...'_ Just thinking about it makes my face go red.

Normal POV

Sasori saw that Hinata was distracted so he took this chance to mess with Deidara. Hey what best friend would I be if I didn't mess with him sometimes.

_' Danm how did Sasori find out? I'm not too obvious right,un?'_

Sasori came up to Sasori and whispered," Pedophile"

Deidara snapped out of it and was thinking_ ' Did he just call me a pedophile? Wait what does that even mean, un.'_

" Sasori whats a pedophile,un?"

Sasori forgot Deidara doesn't know a lot of these terms. " Why don't you just ask Itachi?"

Deidara thought this was a good idea. Itahi was already in his room. Deidara ran up to Itachi's room and started banging on it loudly. " Itachi! Itachi! Open up this door,un!"

Itachi tried to ignore it and go back to his novel, but it just wasn't stopping. "What!" Itachi yelled in irritation after finally opening the door. He was greeted with Deidara punching his face by accident_.' He's just a kid. He's just a kid. Ugh my nose hurts. Do not be mad. Do not murder little boy.'_

Deidara went in the room with Itachi after apologizing. " Hey Itachi, do you know what a pedophile is?" Itachi's left eye twitched a little.

"Excuse me?" Itachi asked not believing what Deidara just asked him.

" Because Sasori called me that while I was uh talking to Hinata, un. "

" Well to put it in simpler( and innocent) terms it means a guy is older than the girl he likes." _' Where the heck did Sasori learn such a word. Sure he's a smart kid, but the books I give him have no such words. Wait a minute. Hidan gave Sasori a book on his 10th birthday saying it was a very special book. Great now I have to lecture Hidan about this.'_

"Oh so your a pedophile Itachi?" Deidara questioned.

" Wait, what do you mean?"

" Ya know you liking Temari and all and your 14, but she's only 11,un."

Now that Itachi thought about it, Deidara was actually right. Then Itachi realized that Deidara, Him, Zetsu, and Hidan were interested in younger girls. " Well thats not important goodbye now and don't let anyone know about this little conversation we had."

**In the afternoon**

Pein announced," Okay we're gonna go on a mission today. After buying all the clothes, having another person staying with us, us eating more food, and going to the festival...we're almost broke."

Zetsu asked ," What kind of mission is it?"

Hidan said," We wouldn't be having this problem if Kakuzu didn't quit the Akatsuki."

"It's a pretty simple one. We go climb a mountain for a very rare flower. Theres a cave there that has some treasures too. The only reason that treasure is still there because nodody ever makes it out of that cave...alive, but I'm sure we can do it.

Everyones mouths were open " How the hell is that simple?" an outraged Hidan asked. " And why the heck are we looking for a stupid flower?"

Zetsu punched the side of Hidan's head. **" Do not disrepect the flowers!"**

"Well we shouldn't waste time now. Let's leave."

Deidara asked," How is Hinata gonna climb the mountain?"

" She won't, we'll all go in the cave together and some of us will climb the mountain."

Hinata said," B-but I want to climb the mountain!. Listen I have the transformation jutsu remember?" She didn't want to be a burden but wanted to help them in some way.

" Tobi thinks that Hinata should come along too!"

Pein decided that it was okay. " Sigh lets leave right now then." Deidara made a clay bird quickly and they were off.

When everyone arrived, they decided to stick together as a group. The cave wasn't completely dark, it was dimly lit by lantern. Sasori brought flashlights.

Itachi said, " Lets go." They were walking for 10 minutes until they reached a part of a cave with 2 openings.

" Which way should we go?" Konan asked.

Pein said," I'm not so sure...we should split up here I guess. " Me, Hidan, Konan, and Sasorii will go left. Deidara, Hinata, Zetsu, Tobi, and Kisame will go right."

" Wait why am I always stuck with Hidan" Konan asked.

Pein said," no reason" with a smirk on his face.

Itachi sighed" Lets go already"

Tobi said," Yeah lets find that treasure first!" Tobi dragged the group slowly.

...

Konan was spooked how dark it was getting. Sasori saw this and thought it was a good idea to mess with her a bit. When he saw the perfect opportunity he held the flashlight to his face and jumped out in front of her.

Konan screamed and ran behind Itachi and tripped in the process cause he was the closest. She was clinging on to his shirst still shaking. Itachi said," Sasori its not nice of you to mess with Konan like that. " He gave a look to Sasori saying I know what you said to Deidara look. So, he took the flashlight from Sasori and shined it on Konan's ankle. " Hm looks a little swollen."

Hidan piped up," I'll carry her!"

Konan objected," No! I mean I'll feel safer if Itachi carries me," Itachi was like an older brother to her and she knows Hidan won't drop her its just that she'll feel too nervous. _' whats with this feeling I have when I'm with Hidan'_

" Well Hidan you heard her." Itachi said. He thought of Konan as a little sister too and could read her like an open book. He lifted her up easily into a princess carry.

Hidan was walking next to Itachi fuming for 5 minutes until Itachi asked," Uh is something wrong?"

" Yeah!" Stop touching her freaking ass!" Konan noticed but didn't really care until Hidan said it like that.

"Um its okay Hidan I don't really mind besides I'm wearing a skirt today so he kinda has to" Konan said shyly

" What do you mean?" Hidan asked with a confused look on his face.

Itachi sighed and didn't feel like dealing with this any longer. So, he moved his hand to the bottom of her knees instead, flashing Konan's panties to the boys. It was even worse when Sasori flashed the flashlight directly at Konan.

Hidan and Pein got a nosebleed. Konan screamed" Ohhh Sasori I'm gonna murder you after I can walk again!" Her face still red. Itachi saw how bad this was getting so he moved his hand back.

Sasori called out," Hey I didn't know you wore blue panties. " he snickered. ( Oh no matter how calm boys are in the future, they were always like this in the beginning...probably) Konan was so embarrassed she had Itachi carry her in a way her face was towards him. _' Wahh! now everyone saw! I should've just wore pants today'_

_' This is gonna be a long day'_ thought Itachi

...

Zetsu said," Where the heck is the treasure? "

They have been walking for a quite a while. Everything seemed calmed until Tobi seemed to trigger a trap you see in those movies. A giant boulder was rolling towards them. Deidara shouted " Hinata transform now!" He knew she had to if she didn't want to be crushed.

" Got it!" She transformed quickly. She focused her chakra into her claws while everyone was running. " 9 tail soul cusher!" the rock boulder was crused into pebbles.

Kisame said," Remind me to never get on her bad sad"

Deidara sighed _'she is so cute when crushing boulders. ' _and then he said," You were great Hinata!"

" Th-thanks" _' Yay I was praised!'_ " Y-your so nice Deidara. You s-sure are a great friend"

" Oh... friend, yeah okay" ...he looked over to the left and saw the treasure. " Hey theres the treasure, un."

Zetsu came over and took it. Then the cave started to crumble. Another trap. **Shouldv'e known better"**

Kisame said," Stop standing around unless you want to get crushed!"

Everyone ran towards the way they came from while getting hit with rocks from above. **" Ouch! DAMMIT"** Zetsu screamed.

...

" Whats with all these rocks falling!" Hidan said loudly.

" The others must have found the treasure" Pein said calmly.

Konan was too scared to even say anything.

Tobi spotted the others and hollered," Hey looky! It's Pein and everyone!"

Sasori said," Shut up Tobi!" while running

They made it out on time before the cave crashed completely. " Th-that was t-too cl-close " Hinata said while breathing hard.

" Well you got out alive so all that training must've paid off" Sasori said teasingly.

Hinata asked," What wr-wrong with your leg, Konan" She noticed that Itachi was still carrying her.

Konan said," Oh well I just tripped and sprained my ankle when I fell earlier in the cave." Konan shot a dirty glare at Sasori. Sasori started whistling while walking away from the angry Konan.

" Well we're not done yet. We still need to get the flower. " Pein said

Everyone groaned loudly.

" Lets go now then" Itachi said

" Umm wh-why can't we j-just have Deidara m-make one of his b-birds and fly us there?"

Everyone felt stupid for not thinking of that sooner. They got up the cliff rather easily with Deidara's great flying skills. When Hinata sneezed, Deidara gave his Akatsuki coat to her. It was really big on her which made Deidara say," Wow you look really adorable, un" He realized he said that aloud. "You know in a friendish way?"

She started giggling behind the sleeves.

When they were all up there Hinata knew she couldn't really help here.

" I'll keep you company, un" Deidara smiled

" Thanks Deidara" She moved closer to him and linked arms with him. _'He must be cold without his jacket' _

_"_ Wh-why are you so close Hina" He asked shyly

" Because I thought you m-might be cold" She looked up with him and gave him a small smile.

" O-oh I-I see, un" _' Yes! '_

Konan's POV

I was whining." Itachhhii please please pleasee don't leave me alone "

" I have to help them you know. Can't you just hang out with Hinata?"

"I can't! She's having that moment with Deidara there."

" Sorry, but I'll put you down here. Just wait patiently."

After Itachi left the worst thing possible was happening, Pein and Hidan came walking towards me. _' Maybe I can just crawl away.'_ It was too late though to think about escapeing. We were just staring at each other for a while until Pein spoke up," Sorry if you were embarrassed by the situation today. We really should've done something to Sasori"

Hidan was scratching the back of his head," Yeah sorry for uh looking."

" You guys are such big softies!" I couldn't stop smiling like a maniac. " Come a little closer you big lumps" I waited til they were close enough. I kissed Pein on the cheek and then Hidan's.

Hidan couldn't even mumble out any words. " Hm doing this keeps your mouth shut I might do it more often," she teased. _'Wow did I just say that'? Well seeing Hidan's face like this is priceless and quite cute.'_

Pein didn't have that big of a reaction as Hidan's but still cute. _' Sigh there are two great boys in my life'_

...

" Hey Ino can you believe Tsunade sent us to find Hinata" Temari asked " Like, I'm not even from the same village as you."

" It couldn't be helped. She was short on ninjas and we were the only ones left besides it'll be fun" Ino said cheerfully.

" How fun can going on a life threatening mission be plus your only 10!"

" Well your only 11!"

Temari knew this was true plus she had her big fan what else did she need? All Ino talks about is some guy named Zetsu all the time now. '_I wonder what Itachi's doing now'_


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the late update. Thank you to whoever reviewed the latest chapter. Please read my new Naruto fanfic '_** The First Steps ' **_It's a GaaHina fic, slightly dark, but is probably more romantic. Anyway enjoy this chapter!

Deidara whined," I barely talk at all in this chapter! Same with Hinata,un!"

Sasori said," I'll get like 2 lines if I'm lucky.

Me: Shush this is a very important chapter.

...

_**I REWROTE LAST CHAPTER. MUST READ IT IF YOU HAVEN'T OR IT WON'T MAKE ANY SENSE**_

Who knew the great Itachi was looking for a flower on a mountain, with a infamous group. Not to mention he's doing this with Temari's best friend and Ino's love interest. Fate sure is interesting that way. Its always surprising people and its unpredictable.

The Akatsuki were looking for the flower for hours now! It was getting late, and it'll be impossible to find it in the dark.

Hidan was cursing up a storm. " Fuck this shit! Maybe we'll find it faster if Deidara will get off his ass to help us " It wasn't just Deidara though, it was also Hinata, but she couldn't really help in this situation anyway.

Konan was looking at all the flowers slowly. And if she found a flower she has never seen before, she looks at it for at least five minutes. Zetsu was pretty hopeless himself because he was eating some of the flowers. Zetsu could've eaten the flower they were looking for all we know. Tobi...Tobi looked like he was...skipping.

Deidara said," Hey I'm keeping Hinata company, yeah. Konan isn't even doing anything ! "

Hidan said," What do you mean. She's doing an awesome job. " Hidan said confused obviously too blinded to not notice.

" No, open your eyes dude! She's been spacing out and staring at one flower for ten minutes already,un!"

" Wrong! Its only been 4 minutes and 37 seconds dope!" Meanwhile Konan was too distracted to hear that creepy comment. Deidara sort of backed away from Hidan slowly.

Tobi stopped the arguement by shouting out," I found it! " Everyone shot him a strange look. Who knew Tobi would be the one to find it. " I found it an hour ago, but Tobi just wanted to hang out here more."

All the boys took turns chasing Tobi trying to beat him up, but Tobi was too agile and nimble to be caught. Pein gave up and just asked Tobi to give him the flower. Tobi handed it over quickly.

The flower didn't have any fancy, extroidinary petals. It looked lkinda plain, yet elegant. This flower was the most special flower in the world. Pein and Konan were the only ones that knew what it did and how much it was worth.

Itachi mumbled," Okay we got the flower, now lets leave."

Deidara made a clay bird once again and everyone got on.

...

Temari and Ino were at the Akatsuki lair.

Ino complained," Where are they!" she was stomping her foot impatiently, " I'm sure this is the right lair! I mean who else would have a lair in this dump?"

Temari sighed," I don't know, its almost dark too." Temari looked up at the sky. And now it was an orangey color.

"Well they should be here soon, right? So in the mean time lets jsut talk!" Ino smiled happily

Temari groaned. All she did today was hear Ino talk! It was all about a guy named Zetsu. I mean how long did she know him? A day? " All you ever talk about is Zetsu. Before you were flirting with Sasuke non stop. "

Ino pouted," Zetsu's different. He actually pays attention to what I say and _cares. "_ Ino was spacing out for a moment and asked " How bout you? I heard you were talking to a totally hot guy that day too."

Temari gaped," Who did you hear that from?"

Ino smirked" I heard from a certain annoying, pink haired girl. " Ino saw Temari smacked her forehead in frustration, " Oh so I see your not rejecting the fact that he's hot. I heard from Sakura that he's a better and older looking version of Sasuke Uchiha"

Temari's face flushed red," I-It's not like that! We were just...talking. " Ino's face showed that she wanted more details. " Okay so he's a totally charming guy. I kinda want to meet him again. " Ino sqealed while jumping up and down._ ' Gosh I'm going to kill Sakura when I get back'_

"That boy must be great if he can get a reaction like that from you." Before Temari couldn't really argue. He was nice, and very different from Shikamaru, she heard a crash and turned around. _' 'No doubt they are the Akatsuki '_

" Ino its them " Temari gave a serious look to Ino. Ino nodded but soon saw who was on the bird. It was Zetsu! There was nobody else Ino knew that looked like that.

" Temari! It's Zetsu! " Ino gave an excited and happy to look to Temari. Temari looked for a guy that looked the way Ino described him. _' Green hair, black and white face, resembles a plant...yup that was him alright. I guess Ino really didn't make that up to shock me' _Before Temari could say anything Ino rushed towards him without any of the Akatsuki members not noticng.

Temari spotted Itachi...and Hinata! She ran after Ino and cought up easily " Ino! Priorities first. Hinata is here." Being a tiny bit air headed, she was shouting out Hinata's name. Hinata heard voices and regonized them quickly.

The Akatsuki were confused and Sasori was saying how they should never have Tobi fly again, When Hinata jumped off the bird without any help and ran towards the strangers. They had one long group hug. Itachi and than Zetsu jumped off and walked towards them with the rest of the Akatsuki still confused. Ino sqealed," Zetsu! I missed youuu sooo much!"

Zetsu replyed, " H-Hi Ino. _I _**missed you too. **Than he gave her a crushing hug.

Ino said," Your kinda crushing me." She sweat dropped," And you smell really good. Kinda like flowers." So Ino buried her face in Zetsu's shoulder. Zetsu get rid of the venus fly trap-like plant around him temporalily.

" Temari, I'm glad we could meet up again" Itachi said with a gentle smile

'_ Why did he have to be so annoyingly charming'_ Temari smirked " Well we were here on a mission to retrieve Hinata. But since we came all this way. Hinata looks really happy and I guess we can stay here for a couple of days. Its good to see you again too. "

" I have no problem with that."

Hidan screamed," Can somebody tell me whats going on here!" Itachi explained the situation to them excluding the fact that he was really glad Temari was here.

Kisame sighed, " So much happened today. Lets just get everyone inside and everything sorted out. "

...

Pein said," First things first. Hinata, this flower can cure your blindness. "

Hinata put on a shocked expression," Y-your kidding me"

Pein shook his head," Thanks to Konan's research. We found out that there was an extremely rare floer that could cure almost anything! "

Hidan said," Woo! Konan that's amazing!"

" I-It was nothing," Konan said stuttering slighltly. _' My chest and head feels really weird when I'm this close to Hidan now. Do I have some strange diease? I never had this feeling when I was with him before'_

Ino said excitedly," Ohhh your not gonna be dissapointed in what you see in that cutie! That blonde guy over there is like pretty cute and your pretty adorable yourself "

Hinata blushed slightly.

Deidara said," Congratualations Hina-Hime."

Konan started to make the special tea from the flower carefully. And when she was done, she poured it into a teacup. Deidara blew on it gently to make she it wasn't gonna burn Hinata's tongue. Hinata closed her eyes and drank slowly from it.

Hinata opened her eyes carefully and couldn't believe it! Everything...she could see everything perfectly clear. The world was so much more beautiful than she culd ever imagine. Hinata laughed while crying, and hugged everyone. Even Sasori felt touched by this moment.

Deidara lifted her up in the moment. " Ino was right. I'm not dissapointed at all" She giggled and Deidara spun her around.

Pein gave Hinata a mirror so she could see what she looked like. Hinata was a little shocked about how her eyed looked, but got used to it. After that Hinata examined and memorized everyone's face happily. Tobi hugged Hinata tightly and suggested they play a game.

Though Hinata admits that everyone was a lot more...different than she thought. She doesn't judge people by their looks though.

Sasori groaned," I'm tired. I think we've all been through enough today. "

Tobi protested, but everyone was already feeling sleepy.

Pein said," I don't think we have any extra rooms for Ino and Temari though, and every room can only hold 2 people in it. Hinata is already sharing a room with Konan. "

Ino piped in cheerfully," I can share a room with Zetsu!" Zetsu didn't mind that. He was still trying to register the fact that they have to share a bed though.

" Temari can come stay with me," Itachi said.

" No! " Temari said quickly. She couldn't picture it!

Itachi came behind her and held her waist, " Come on. I won't do anything darling...tonight" Itachi mibbled her ear. '_ I just can't help it. I haven't seen her in ages'_

Temari's face resembled a strawberry and so did everybody's elses faces in the room. "...Only if you don't do anything or touch me." Itachi wasn't gonna give up and Temari could see that.

Itachi cheered silently in his head _' Yes!'_

Pein coughed ," Now that thats settled. Goodnight everybody. "

..

In Itachi's room*

Temari looked around his room. It wasn't as messy as she thought it would be.

" Itachi asked," Do you want to sit down and watch a movie with me?"

" What kind of movie?"

" A really scary movie." Itachi answered simply. Itachi could see Temari stiffen up after he said that " Or are you too scared to watch it?" Itachi said mockingly.

Temari didn't want to sseem like a little kid compared to him and said," I'm n-not scared of anything!" without thinking. Itachi thought _' She took the bait '_ while smiling evily. Itachi was a true gentleman, but also liked to mess with people that interested him. Itachi was extremely interested in Temari.

" Okay than lets watch **' The Grudge ' **Itachi isn't afraid of this movie at all, but he knows that Temari will be scared.

Temari wasn't going to back down now. The last time Temari watched a scary movie was when Gaara wanted to rent one. It gave her nightmares for months! She was glad Gaara enjoyed it though. " Fine "_ ' I'll wipe that smirk off his face '_

Itachi played the movie on his t.v. and skipped the previews and than sat next to Temari on his king sized bed. She was already terrified half way into the movie. Itachi was grateful she wasn't a screamer. Temari was clutching Itachi's shirt. " Hey hold on any tighter and my shirt might rip. Plus your nails are digging into my skin. "

Temari ignored that because they were at the scariest part of the movie now and was now clinging on to Itachi like her life depended on it.

" You know I think it would be easier if you just sat on my lap," He teased. To his surprise she did. Their was the tiniest hint of a blush on his face. _' She's lighter than she looks. I don't know how much longer I can take this ' " _I think we should be going to bed now " Temari agreed quickly by nodding her head. _' Wow she's cute '_

They got into bed together, a pillow seperating them. Temari couldn't sleep after watching that. " Itachi I can't sleep"

He turned around and said,"Are you scared? " He already knew the answer, but he thought he should be polite and ask anway.

She answered sheepishly," A little"

" Yeah me too " He lied to make her feel better. " How about we just talk for a bit "

Temari gave him a smile. Not a mocking smile, but a genuine one. " I wouldn't mind that"

So they did talk. They talked about what they liked, what they did, and just had a lot of fun together. This is the side of Itachi that a very select few of people can see.

...

Zetsu and Ino yawned._ ' She sure talks a lot, but she's so outgoing and energetic. '_

Ino has liked many boys, despite her young age and went straight to the point," Zetsu, do you like me?"

Zetsu didn't know what to say. No person let alone any girl would ask him that. Everyone usually avoided him because he looked so strange to other people," I like you very much. "

" What do you like about me? And do not say everything because that is answer is so like cliche. "

Zetsu had to think about this because he really did like everything about her. His peaceful finally found the right words." Your blonde hair, because it's the color of the sun. Your heart because it looks past my...well looks. Your eyes are beutiful like the sky. "

_' No boy has ever been so nice to me! Choji is pretty nice, but he likes food too much' _Ino said," Yeah I like you a lot too, but ya know I can't stay here forever so would you wait for me? When we meet again, you would like me no what I looked like, right?"

Zetsu took what she said all in. _' She likes me too!' _**" You sure have many** expectations. I can do all of that, no problem. Just promise me you want fall for another guy?"

Ino laughed quietly," No way will I find someone like you." Ino snuggled into his chest and started sleeping instantly.

...

Hinata was very fidgety in her room. She just couldn't get used to the fact that she has her eyesight back! Maybe her father will approve of her now.

_' I'm not too sure if I ever want to leave '_

She yawned loudly. Konan asked," Are you okay?"

" Y-Yeah I'm perfect."

...

Tsunade was thinking what could have happened to the two young girls. Now that they have more of the experienced ninjas back, she could go send them to find Hinata, Ino, and Temari. It has been over a month since they lost contact with Hinata, and a few days with Ino, and Temari.

_' Who knows what kind of trouble they could be in at this point' _Tsunade didn't know how just how wrong she was.

Tsunade had 5 of the most elite ninja in Konoha and the Sand Village go on a search for them. It should only take two days tops to go bring them back.

**Love it hate it? The next couple of chapters mat be longer cause of Ino and Temari. Please read my other fanfic **_**'The First Steps'**_**. Please review?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Finally a long awaited update for this story! Sorry its so short.**

Everyone woke up very early this morning. It could have been because the birds chirping woke them up, the alarms clocks rang too early, but it was probably because Tobi woke everyone up that morning by jumping on top of them.

Hidan was sleeping in his boxers, snoring loudly before being awakened by Tobi. Unfortunately Hidan was Tobi's first victim" What the fuck are you doing?"

" Just waking you up because I'm a good boy!" Hidan was about to punch Tobi in the face but Tobi said," Lets wake everyone up together!" Tobi said excitedly. This gave Hidan a fun idea.

" Okay Tobi, I'll help you, but I get to wake Konan up, got it?"

Tobi said happily," Got it boss!"

Hidan went off to wake up Konan and Tobi went to wake up Temari. Hidan opened the door slowly and saw how the two girls were asleep. He tiptoed over to Konan bed crouched down, and shook her gently. Konan woke up groggily. She saw it was only 6 a.m._ ' Why did I wake up so early?'_ Konan got up to rub her eyes gently. Hidan saw this as the perfect opportunity and jumped out and screamed," Boo!"

Konan jumped up and screamed wide eyed," AHHHH!"

Hidan was on the floor rolling and laughing. " Hidan! What the heck was that?"

" Just wanted to see your surprised face this morning. It was worth waking up to see." Konan sighed and laughed along with him. _' yup waking up early was a good decision.'_

Konan commented," You know, your still in your boxers, right? You look pretty ridiculous because your hair is really messy, too." Konan couldn't hold it in so, she started giggling lightly.

" All worth it because you sound like an angel when you laugh," he said casually.

Konan blushed," ...Baka"

Hinata heard Konan's scream and asked," Whats wrong?"

Konan pushed Hidan out the door hastily before Hinata could notice Hidan was in the room. Konan smiled and said," It's nothing you have to worry about."

Not long after he said that, someone let out a piercing scream waking up everyone in the base. _' Tobi, what the heck did you do?' _Konan climbed out of her bed and slipped on her favorite slippers. Hidan walked back in the room rubbing his head," Damn! The door hit my head!"

Konan said," Whatever, don't be such a baby. More importantly, did you hear that scream?"

Hidan answered,"...Yeah, I think it came from Itachi's room."

* * *

><p>Temari was half asleep, afraid to get out of bed in case something scary popped out. The scary movie really got to her head, making her feel paranoid. itachi was still sleeping soundly. His face was facing hers, and she wondering why was he so nice to her. Tobi sneaked in when Temari wasn't paying attention and grabbed her shoulders firmly. Temari saw Tobi and was freaked out because he had on a completely white mask. All you could see were his cold eyes.<p>

Temari's eyes widened before sending out a loud shriek. Temari kicked Tobi in the face and he fell off the bed. Itachi woke up quickly to see what was wrong. " What happened Mari-chan?," Itachi asked concern. Everyone woke up because of this.

She was too frightened to speak," M-Monster," she managed to squeak out eyes shut while she pulled Itachi close to her. Temari was probably sqeazing the life out of Itachi, but he didn't mind at all. _' I don't know what she means by monster, but I'm glad it appeared.'_

" Tobi isn't a monster. Tobi just wanted to wake Tem-Tem up" He already changed back into his usual mask before she noticed.

Temari said," Sorry Tobi,it was a reflex and whats with all the nicknames. Don't call me Mari-chan weasel-kun"

" Than stop calling me weasel-kun"

" Well okay, lets just go down to eat. "

Everybody else was filled out on what happened that morning. Everybody just ate cereal today because nobody wanted to make anything elaborate after that exhausting morning.

Kisame asked," Ino...why are you sitting on Zetsu's lap?"

Ino replied," Well we have to go home soon me, Temari, and Hinata. There are ninja after us, and I think we should be leaving soon because I don't want you guys to get in trouble. I'm guessing they'll be here in 2 hours"

Pein was bewildered. "They were coming that soon?"

Deidara said sadly," Your right, I'll make you guys a clay bird and fly you back to Konoha."

Hinata said softly," No...I don't want to leave this place. "

Deidara hugged her," You can't be selfish now, un. I promise we'll see each other again."

Hinata started crying, " You guys became my family though...let me experience new things, let me have fun, gave me freedom. I-I can't remember being any happier in my life."

Temari said," If you cry like that...I'll end up crying too" Itachi was holding her hand, not wanting to let go.

Itachi said," Your such a crybaby" and he sighed. _' You don't think I feel like crying?'_

Ino and Konan started sobbing quietly too.

"We should say our final goodbyes," Pein said.

* * *

><p>Everyone was outside to see them off. Deidara's clay bird will fly them back to Konoha manually.<p>

Deidara said," Before you leave Hina, I'm giving you my robe and this scrap book I made with everyone's memories. Please don't open it until your home."

Hinata nodded. Itachi said," I like you Temari, a lot. I like you way more than any other guy will, so please don't go out with anybody else." Itachi handed her his robe.

She took the robe. Temari answered bright red, looked down at the ground sadly," Don't worry, your one of a kind Itachi."

Before Zetsu could say anything Ino grabbed him and kissed him right on the lips softly. Afterwards, she kissed him multiple times on the cheek. " I love you Zetsu, sweetheart. "

Everyone blushed hard at this sight, but the white side of Zetsu was completely red.

Zetsu said," I love you a lot too. **So please don't date other guys."**

" I wouldn't even trade you for Sasuke Uchiha. " Ino said sweetly. Zetsu handed her his robe.

Konan asked quietly," Is this really goodbye?"

Pein put his hand on Konan's shoulder," Don't worry, we'll see you guys again one day."

They got on the bird and they headed off. Ino, Hinata, and Temari waved at them until they were out of sight sompletely.


End file.
